Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash chamber configured for receipt of articles for washing. A door is mounted proximate the tub and is configured for permitting selective access to the wash chamber of the tub. The door can include an inner door panel mounted to an outer door panel to form the door. The inner door panel assists with defining the wash chamber when the door is in a closed position.
Generally, dishwasher appliance manufacturers have two dishwasher product lines, a higher-end line and a lower-end line. The higher-end line is generally constructed of higher cost materials and components. As an example, the tub and inner door panel of a higher-end dishwasher appliance may be constructed of stainless steel. Conversely, the lower-end line is constructed of lower cost materials and components. As an example, the tub and inner door panel of a lower-end dishwasher appliance may be constructed of plastic.
Higher-end dishwasher appliances and lower-end dishwasher appliances generally have distinct designs and constructions such that components from a lower-end appliance are incompatible or not easily compatible with a higher-end appliance and vice versa. Such incompatibility can result in increased manufacturing costs due to separate components being required for each product line. Accordingly, a method for manufacturing higher-end and lower-end dishwasher appliances with common components or interchangeable components would be useful.
In addition, the variation between higher-end dishwasher appliances and lower-end dishwasher appliances can be significant. Further, it may desirable to combine certain components of lower-end dishwasher appliances with particular components of higher-end dishwasher appliances to manufacture a mid-range dishwasher appliance. Accordingly, a method for manufacturing dishwasher appliances with interchangeable components that permit construction of a lower-end dishwasher appliance, a mid-range dishwasher appliance, and a higher-end dishwasher appliance from the interchangeable components would be useful.